


Don’t Leave Me (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: Why did you do this? Why did you leave me? Was it...my fault...?





	Don’t Leave Me (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot was originally going to be another smut, but it took a drastic turn when I was working on it. In addition, I wanted to experiment by writing this in Haiji’s point of view. He’s very different from canon Haiji, so I had to find his voice. Any feedback is welcome! The next reader insert will be of another character to take a break from Haiji.  
>    
> _Trivia:_
> 
> _\- My version of Haiji takes a lot from me, especially in this story._
> 
> _\- Kiyoshi Honda is a DR OC of mine. I figured I’d give Haiji a best friend._

##  **Don’t Leave Me**

Today had been a slow and lazy day. I didn’t know why, but fuck was I bored as hell. I swear, time moved at a snail’s pace, and usually the hours flew by whenever I went to work at Towa Hills. It wasn’t like work was boring or anything; I loved working for Towa Group. I loved my job and I wouldn’t trade it for anything else. By the time I left work, however, I felt nothing but sheer relief. Then the blazing hot air slapped me in the face. Well, now I knew why my employees insisted I leave the air conditioner on high. First I complained about the place being similar to living in Antarctica, and now that I was outside, I wanted to avoid the desert that was the hottest summer day. 

I sighed and started to head home despite the setting sun following me around. Maybe I should have bought a water bottle, but I wanted to be done with this dull and uneventful day. I knew I should have told myself to buck up, but I lived like a mile away from home, so I turned back right away just to get a water bottle from the building’s nearby vending machine. No way was I going to deal with this heat. Man why did I not ride my motorcycle instead of walking to work? 

I guzzled down the bottle during my walk. Now what I needed was the one person that always turned any stressful day into a distant memory, the only one that could make the weather more bearable. You. I smiled and for one moment I forgot how hot it was today. Thinking of you had become a pastime, not that I admitted it to anyone. Whenever I noticed couples holding hands or kissing, you came to mind. Whenever I read a romance novel, I imagined the two of us as the hero and heroine of the story. I was lucky to have a woman like you. Very lucky. I never thought I’d be someone’s type, but then again I had the tendency to see myself as a loser. Thanks a lot, Dad. Before I could fall deep into my insecurities, I remembered what you told me last night.

_“Nobody knows you like I do. Don’t let anyone tell you that you’re not good enough. You’re great just the way you are.”_

Your words echoed in my head and a lump formed in my throat. Damn it, as much as I tried to act like I was strong, deep down I was a softie. Emotional and sensitive. And you know what? I didn’t care. I shouldn’t care. Fuck what my old man said to me. 

Anyway, I needed a break from work and the weather, especially the weather because it was so fucking hot, you could cook burgers outside. The thought of food suddenly reminded me that a new restaurant opened not too long ago. I grinned and took a turn to make my way there. 

By the time I arrived, I found you already inside sitting at a booth, devouring the biggest burger I had ever seen, and it took all my willpower to not drool like a moron. And I wasn't just referring to the burger. You were so beautiful, you had the tendency to leave me breathless. A group of women could compete for my affections all they wanted, but you were the woman who would always capture my heart. You glanced at the window and waved at me with an adorable smile. Your smile alone caused my heart to flutter, and I waved back while running to the entrance. 

I hurried to your booth, the cool air embracing me. “Hey babe!” 

“Hi, Haiji!”

I took a seat next to you and gave you a peck on the cheek. I eyed your burger and teased you by trying to catch a bite.

You pulled it away. “Haiji, no!” You pouted, unsuccessfully holding back a laugh. 

“But I’m starving,” I fake-whined.

You giggled and handed me a menu. “You’ll love the food here. So how was work?”

“Slow.” I browsed through the menu. “Does the weather always make days longer than they should?”

“Sometimes. It sucks.”

“No kidding.”

I was actually starving, so I wound up ordering the same burger you did, along with large fries, a slice of mint chocolate cheesecake, and a large strawberry lemonade because the sun was being a pain in the ass. Besides, I was a sucker for lemonade. And cheesecake. I made a mental note to order one of each to go.

As I wolfed down my food like there was no tomorrow, I took note of how...quiet you became. Distracted, like something was bugging you. I finished my meal and took a sip of lemonade. Something was wrong. The feeling wouldn’t go away. My cheesecake sat there, but first I needed to know if you were alright. You finished eating moments ago, but you didn’t touch your own slice of cheesecake, triple chocolate to be exact. You had a big sweet tooth just like I did, and seeing you not even digging into the cheesecake concerned me.

“Haiji, can we talk?” Your voice was so soft, I had to strain to hear you. You never even looked at me when you asked. Tension filled the atmosphere between us, my gaze never leaving you. Did something happen?

“Y-Yeah.” 

“We’ve known each other for a long time, and...this is difficult for me.”

“Making what difficult...?”

“Haiji...” You finally lifted your gaze, your eyes filled with guilt and regret. More silence.

“What is it?” I whispered, too anxious to know what was going on, my heart hammering against my chest. “You’re scaring me. What’s going on?”

You took a slow, deep breath, but you didn’t respond for a long moment. Those few silent seconds were an eternity for me. “I...I think...I think we should spend time apart...”

I inhaled as my body froze. Your words shot through me like a bunch of bullets, and I had trouble breathing. And speaking. 

“Babe...!” My voice was so faint, I almost thought I didn’t say anything. This couldn’t be happening. This was a joke, right? 

“Haiji...I’m sorry. It’s not easy for me to do this, but we can still be friends. We’ll always be friends.”

I thought I was going to be sick. A hurricane of emotions struck me at light speed. Devastation, abandonment, fear, and pain, along with everything in between, blended together. You were breaking up with me! These overwhelming feelings blinded me, I nearly didn’t catch your hands holding mine.

Your eyes filled with intense worry, eyes that used to bring me comfort. But now...gazing into them sent a sharp pain into my soul. “Haiji, please. Say something.”

My eyes burned with unshed tears threatening to come out. The lump growing in my throat prevented me from speaking, and I didn’t dare to try for fear that I might release a sob. Damn it! I couldn’t take this! I didn’t want to cry, not here! This was too much for me! I jerked away from your grip, and rushed out of the restaurant. 

If you cried out my name, I never heard you because a sob escaped from me as soon as I left, and I never looked back. I just ran all the way home, and despite my attempts to hold back the tears, I surrendered and just let them fall. By the time I reached my door, I barged inside and slammed it shut, my legs screaming in pain after running with excessive force. But it didn’t compare to the emotional pain that took over my heart and shattered it with a sledgehammer. Now that I was alone, I slumped onto the floor, resting against the door. I covered my face with my hands as I cried my eyes out, whimpering and sobbing without any restraint. I had never felt this rejected, unwanted...alone. You dumped me. You were the only one I ever loved, yet you broke my heart... 

* * *

The weekend arrived the next day, and I was beyond relieved that I didn’t have to work. Even if I did, I strongly doubted I would have been able to endure a long day without breaking down. Depression dragged me into its depths while I spent the whole day in my house. I tried distracting myself with so many things, but nothing seemed to work. I stayed in my bedroom for most of the day, and remained there by the time night arrived. Yeah, I was aware that it wasn’t the end of the world, and that I’d find someone else, blah blah blah. But the woman I loved was _you!_ My heart ached for you, yearned for you to come back to me. I was never able to handle rejection. Whenever it happened, I always told myself that I was the one to blame, that I was responsible for making others hate me. Or in this case, making someone break up with me.

Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you in any way only I didn’t notice? Was it my silver robotic arm that turned you off? None of this made any sense to me, and all of these thoughts reeling in my head only made me cry even more. I stayed on my bed, fully dressed but not interested in going anywhere. I tried since the day even began, but I couldn’t bring myself to leave my house. Just like how I couldn’t find the courage to reply to any of your text messages and return your calls. Doing so was too unbearable. Tears rained down my cheeks while I hugged my knees, my face on top of them. My eyes remained closed and I just sat there in despair. The room remained quiet except for my soft sobs.

A knock on my bedroom door made me jolt. A muffled voice followed. “Hey Haiji? You okay?”

I sniffed. “What do you want, Kiyoshi?”

“I wanted to check on you.” Kiyoshi’s voice softened. “..._______ told me about what happened.”

I growled with furious tears. “I don’t need a reminder!” My voice cracked, a sure sign that I was going to bawl again. “Just go away!”

The door opened, and my best buddy entered. A guy with spiky blond hair kept in a big ponytail, Kiyoshi was shorter compared to me, and despite his black biker outfit with green flames giving the impression that he was a hardcore rebel, he wasn’t. Especially not when his blue eyes focused on me, his sympathetic gaze evident.

I groaned in frustration. “Damn it, I told you I wanted to be alone!”

“Haiji, come on.” I forced myself to look away, hugging my knees again. Kiyoshi placed a hand on my shoulder. “I know this is painful, and I’m sorry this happened. Is there anything I can do...?”

“No,” I murmured, fresh tears falling once again.

“Haiji...”

“...Why?”

“Hmmm?”

“Why did _______ do this...? I didn’t do anything.”

“She must have a reason.”

I shot a furious glare at him. “What is it then?!”

His hand jerked away from my shoulder. “Hey, take it easy! How am I supposed to know?”

“Exactly! You don’t know how much this hurts!” A sob snuck out before I could swallow it. 

Kiyoshi sighed and shook his head with a sad smile. “Haiji, how can I not understand if this happened before...?” I looked away, hoping that he’d get the message and just leave. “I still remember when you used to have feelings for me. I didn’t find out until I was about to marry Mareo. I had no idea, and I remembered hearing you cry before the wedding.”

Oh yeah, Kiyoshi’s wedding. He married his longtime boyfriend Mareo Harukaze, now Mareo Honda. Back then, watching Kiyoshi getting ready for his wedding devastated me, and it was all because I never acted on my feelings until it was too late. It left me crestfallen and heartbroken, like I had my heart torn to shreds. Just looking at Kiyoshi seemed difficult at the time, especially when he found me crying. I felt embarrassed, and I had no choice but to confess my feelings for him. After I came clean, we had a long talk. Apparently, he didn’t return my feelings, and as much as I fantasized about that, I didn’t expect it to happen. Once the air was cleared, I accepted Mareo and was happy to see him and my best friend getting married. Kiyoshi deserved to be happy with his true love, and he assured me that someday I’d find someone. I just needed to wait. And I did find someone...only to lose her.

I glanced back at Kiyoshi. He sat next to me and pulled me in for a hug. “My story and _______’s story are different, but you get my point, right? Instead of sitting here thinking that it’s all over, go talk to her. Find out her side of the story. And if it leads to...I just want you to be strong.”

I sniffed, wiping my tears away. “I don’t think I can.”

“Yeah, you can, Haiji.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because it’ll help ease the pain. Go talk to her. Tell her how you feel. Once you let it all out, you’ll feel better. I promise.”

It seemed easier said than done, but deep down he had a point. I needed answers from you and I wasn’t going to get them by staying in my bedroom all day. My breathing evened out and I dried my tears. “...You’re right, Kiyoshi. Thanks, bud.”

He rubbed my back. “Anytime, buddy.” 

* * *

I rode my motorcycle all the way to your house, and parked close to your front yard. Before I changed my mind, I got off my ride and lingered down the walkway, distracting myself with the flowers I helped you plant recently, all of them beautiful roses. None of them, however, were as beautiful as you.

I climbed the small steps of your porch, and rang the doorbell. You opened your door in a snap. “Haiji!” You hugged me tight. “You never answered! I was just about to leave to see you.” You weren’t lying, either, not with the gorgeous dress you were wearing.

I didn’t respond. I just gazed at you, hoping my eyes reflected all the emotions I had to deal with for so long. Our eyes locked contact. Neither of us said a word, and the silence spoke volumes. A tear slipped down my cheek. “...Why?” 

“Haiji...” Pain filled your expression, and you wiped my tear. 

“Answer me,” I demanded, trembling. I willed myself not to cry. I already cried enough. But it proved to be a daunting task.

“Kiyoshi went to see you, didn’t he?” I nodded. “Oh, Haiji...I never wanted to hurt you.”

“Just tell me why you did this...”

“I...I was scared.”

“Scared?” Scared of what?

“I wasn’t sure what this would lead to, and I panicked. I mean, why me?”

“What??”

“Why choose me? I’m not a bombshell like a lot of other women you’ve met. I thought...I thought you would leave me eventually, and I couldn’t afford to deal with a broken heart.” So this was the real reason you called things off. I assumed you met someone else or you didn’t want a relationship, but I didn’t see this coming.

“You were afraid I’d dump you for another woman? Babe, I’m not shallow like those guys. I chose you because I love you. Why would you ask that??” More tears arrived, but I didn’t care. “I don’t care if you’re not some perfect supermodel or whatever. I love you for you!” I sobbed and held you close. “You’re the only one who loves me regardless of my own problems. I’m still surprised you don’t think I’m a loser.”

“Haiji.” You cupped my face, gently stroking my cheeks. “You’re not a loser. I love you because you’re the greatest man I’ve ever met. You drive me crazy, Haiji! You’re always in my thoughts, and I love spending time with you.”

You dried my tears. “I’m so sorry for even considering a break-up. When I realized what I’ve done, I wanted to take it all back. It hurt to see you run off crying. I wanted to contact you, but you never responded, and I couldn’t wait any longer. I was this close to losing my mind, so I got ready to drive to your place.” You hugged me tight. I noticed you had your own tears. “I’m glad you’re here. I wanted to see you so badly.”

“Don’t leave me, babe,” I whispered, clinging to you as if you would disappear if I were to let you go. “I love you.”

“I won’t, Haiji. I won’t leave you. Ever. I want us to be together forever.”

I nuzzled you, holding you close. “You mean it...?”

“From the bottom of my heart.”

For the first time since yesterday, I smiled. “I love you, _______. Know that I love you and only you. You’re the only woman I’ll ever love.”

“And you’re the only man I’ll ever love.” Under the night sky, you gave me a deep, powerful kiss that erased all my heartache and revived my endless love for you.

I moaned into the kiss, feeling it intoxicating me. I was this close to getting drunk with passion until you suddenly broke away. “Oh! I almost forgot. Come inside.” Before I could ask, you ran back into your home. Like a horny bastard, I immediately thought you wanted to get into bed, so I rushed inside the house. 

“Are we gonna-“

“Wait right there,” you called out. A minute later, you came for me and then dragged me into the kitchen.

It turned out you had a surprise for me there. I was speechless over what I saw on the kitchen table. A large open box full of individual slices of cheesecake, all of them unique flavors. A familiar slice was next to the box, already on a plate.

“I saved the cheesecake you ordered yesterday,” you spoke with a delicate smile. “I also got every flavor the restaurant had.”

So this was an apology gift you had in mind. “_______.” I smiled. “Thanks.”

I would take all the cheesecake home with me and possibly devour several of them before calling it a night. But for now, we sat at the table together sharing the mint chocolate cheesecake. Hey, it was a big slice, and I could share my sweets with you. With my heartbreak forgotten, we enjoyed the cheesecake, along with each other’s company, and that was enough to fix my heart. With you by my side, I would always be happy. I loved you, and nothing in the universe could change that.


End file.
